User talk:Wolfman2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the El Capitan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:20, September 12, 2009 Hey, Mafia Wars Wiki is asking for adoption, I wonder are you still interested in joining me to request for adoption? Edricteo 12:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Wolf, Talk is the the instant message feature of this Wiki. Btw I wont be doing major editing to the Wiki this 3 days, help me take care of the Wiki. Your can still chat with me during this period through. edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki Admin 22:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : General maintenance, or try to add some styling and stuff? The only task I saw was to check for article stubs, but I believe one of the has that information. Is this what you meant, or did you want more of an actual list? Wolfman2000 23:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Present Task My goal is to make Mafia Wars Wiki as usual friendly as possible... Job related link: Some of the weapons have already these contents e.g. Crowbar Can you comlete the list for you. Individual Equipment Pages: Standardise all the pages. There are currently a big list of pages. I suggest working on Weapons first. I have name check all the weapons in the weapons category. You can work on that. Thanks for your help. edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 02:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : The goal is definitely noble. I'm trying to figure out what you have said exactly. The big issue that I have with the standardizing of all pages is that a part of me wants to make a new standard. Furthermore, I don't understand what the current standard is: many pages have a heading for Purchasing Info even when not all of the items can be purchased at all. Right now one box is used for all Weapons, Armor, and Vehicles. There are different countries and different variations of how each item is acquired. Some of this information I would like to discuss with you live so that we can hopefully agree on a new standard. : Please clarify these instructions so that I know the proper way to continue. Wolfman2000 02:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Currently, there are a few information that could be found in each page... Job related info, purchase info, background info and a few others... Like what you say, there is no need for purchase info... Just add those info into the background info... I would like to add another column call history... History will provide a short history of the like date available, name change, stats change, limit time sale... ::To sumarise everything... My ideal standard only contain 3 column... Background, history and job related ::edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 05:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: Every item having a job related heading if the item is used in a job...I can understand that. Background and history seem very similar, and not all items have a known history. If anything, there should be a heading listing how to acquire the item. ::: To clarify the above paragraph: Untracable Cell Phones will have at least the acquire and job related headings. Under acquire, it will list the jobs where you can get a phone, along with the other methods (gifting, Godfather sales). The job related heading will say which jobs consume the phones. ::: To get back to the new standards I was talking about: I think our one InfoBox is not enough. It is presently trying to be a box for all items when not all of the statistics inside the box apply. I will be looking into making new boxes. Wolfman2000 13:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: I actually have records on all the weapons from May onward... I will key in the information when I have time. Go ahead and improve the box to show what is important. edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 14:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Virus? I am not sure if you are the right person to contact. A couple weeks ago I opened up the wiki and a virus started to download and install. I closed and ran a couple virus programs to get rid of it. I blamed it on my kids who download stuff they shouldn't. I got rid of it before it did damage. This morning the same thing happened. Now I am not sure if it was my children or something that someone has added to the wiki. I really do not understand viruses and such so maybe it is just coincidental. Either way both times I was opening up the jobs area of the wiki. : I'll take a look. Since I'm on a Mac, whatever tries to download and install itself shouldn't affect me. Wolfman2000 13:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: I found nothing. Sorry to whoever commented on this originally. Wolfman2000 18:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ItemInfobox You have mention early on that not all items have an upkeep, or can be bought/sold at stores. I have reprogram this template such a way that when nothing is put for the column. It will not show up. Last time: You need to type "|buy = -"for the table to works Now It will still work even if you did not fill in anything "|buy = " E.g. .22 Pistol The Only troublesome part now is that we have to go to individual pages to remove the extra texts for the table to show what we want them to show edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 04:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : That sounds similar to what I meant. I'm right now trying to use some of your knowledge to work on the new Collections Table Template. I'm running into issues with the if statement, but once I get it, we'll have a common table format for use with all of the collections. It's already CSS prepared too, so there is no need to add extra styles. If you want to mess with the styles, the file is here. Wolfman2000 04:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I not good at css... I think I will leave it to you... Please give me some time while I edit the Collection template to make it work edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 04:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : I just fixed it as you left that message. You are a bit too late. Sorry. Wolfman2000 04:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Haha... anyway I also want to change the interface of the table to make it look nicer edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 04:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : Have at it. Putting everything in the new template can take a long time...need a break. Hopefully the CSS in use right now won't trip you up or anything. I can most likely convert anything you don't know into its proper code, so don't worry too much about it. Wolfman2000 04:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I am done with the design... Not impressive but I just dont like the idea of having thick border for the table edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 05:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I tried to add the image of the berlin wall boost but it kept giving me errors while I uploaded it. I see that the image uploaded to the site but it is not linked to the boost page. : Added. Also, please don't forget the signature next time: ~~~~ makes it work. Wolfman2000 18:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) job linking I added Mansion Details and Stick of Dynamite pages. I noticed that the job links do not link back to the job sections on the tier page like they do on other consumables. I tried looking in the edit page of the other consumable to see what I am doing wrong. How do you link to the job on the tier rather then a job page.-KFerranti4 need help bro it's about gift of the day,why i cant got roque cia agent,my mafia member 620 but non of that cia come to my envelope,but tomorrow i got death dealer....how could be that & do you now how can i get the cia agent...thank you bro